Epsilon
Jack, also known by the nickname Epsilon, is a Dino Attack agent who is skilled at shooting with weapons. Biography Jack was the fifth Dino Attack agent to sign up for Dino Attack Team during the month of the team's major mission to the Goo Caverns. Inspired by this trivia fact, Jack adopted the nickname "Epsilon". Epsilon was assigned to the Goo Caverns. Shortly after arriving, he followed an Ogel Drilling Vehicle in his Urban Avenger, only for both vehicles to get caught in a cave-in that left them buried in rubble. Fortunately, Epsilon was able to use his PDA to contact the other vehicle, piloted by Bart Helmutson, Greybeard, Tail, Zyra, and Zorikk. Together, they broadcasted an SOS signal, which was received by Hotwire, Reptile, and Shark. Because his Urban Avenger was not as sturdy as the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, Epsilon was the first to be rescued from the rubble. He helped his rescuers clear the remaining rubble, and Helmie gave him the Drilling Vehicle's last sno-cone. Then, the team discovered a large nesting cavern for Mutant Pterosaurs and Octosaurs. To deal with the threat, they set up several Earthquake Orbs and evacuated the cavern in Coral's submarine. Once at sea, the crew was attacked by sharks under the control of Dr. Inferno. After they retreated to the shelter of the Goo Caverns' sea tunnels, they received a suspicious message from Agent Viper ordering them back to Dino Attack Headquarters because "Ogel had betrayed DA". However, several errors in the message (such as it coming from Viper, not Digger, or the message having been sent after the submarine broadcast their position to Dino Attack HQ, Coral and Tail rationalized it was a fake. They decided to return to the Goo Caverns to see why Dr. Rex wanted them away. Several days later, Epsilon was piloting a stolen Alpha Team submarine through the Goo Cavern's subterranean tunnels when he received a message from Hotwire directing him to go to Quadrant 14 on accounts of a recent report of a weapon belonging to Dr. Inferno. There, he met up with Frozeen and Sam Throramebi and waited for the rest of the team to join them, having an unexpected encounter with a few Power Miners during that time. Once the team was ready, they moved deeper into the quadrant, only to discover that it was trap. After fighting large numbers of Mutant Dinos, they were forced to retreat as the volcanoes in the sector erupted. As they rushed to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, Epsilon was forced to abandon his vehicle and was carried to the submarine by Tex. Upon returning safely to Dino Attack Headquarters, Epsilon was so relieved over their survival that he celebrated with a few alcoholic beverages. Although he was drunk, he still attended the briefing about Dino Attack Team's next mission to LEGO Island. Epsilon's status as of the LEGO Island mission remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Epsilon's expertise lies in the use of heavy weaponry. He is also a master of long-range motion shooting. Before the Dino Attack, he trained his skills with clay pigeons and, occasionally, wild game. Epsilon takes insults towards him and his family very seriously. When pushed far enough, he is known to react by threatening the provocateur with a knife to the throat. Trivia *Epsilon is the primary character of John Blueheart in Dino Attack RPG. *Originally, it was slated that Epsilon was the fifth person to join Dino Attack Team in the year he joined. However, canonically, the Dino Attack began in April 2010 and ended in December 2010, meaning that there is only one possible year in which he could have joined the team. Barring retcons, since John Blueheart did not join until the Goo Caverns story arc, it is unlikely that Epsilon was the fifth person to ever join Dino Attack Team, so it was changed to being the fifth person to join during the month of the Goo Caverns mission. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents